


Test Results

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Waiting for the results seemed longer every time.





	Test Results

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #272 "third time's the charm"

Apparently, deciding to get pregnant and actually _getting_ pregnant were two very different things.

Carson had assured John that his brand-new female reproductive system was, in fact, working properly and had assured Rodney that any radiation he may have been exposed to hadn’t had any effect on his male reproductive system, but that didn’t mean their two systems would get together to make a baby right on the first try.

John and Rodney had tried not to be disappointed the first time they’d had Carson run the test, but it had been much harder the second time. And now the third…

“What is taking so long?” Rodney said, pacing the infirmary waiting room. “I should have a look at Carson’s equipment—”

John snagged his elbow as he went past, reeling him in. The colonel was a little shorter as a woman, a little lighter, but his touch still had the same effect on Rodney that it always had. “Calm down, McKay,” he said, settling slimmer hands on Rodney’s waist. “It’s taking just as long as the last two times.”

“I know.” Rodney deflated, resting his forehead against John’s shoulder. “I know, I just… Now that we know we want a baby, I don’t want to wait.”

“Yeah,” agreed John, because Rodney always seemed to have the words for what they were both feeling. “Not that I didn’t enjoy trying.”

“You’re incorrigible, Sheppard.”

“Yeah, but that’s why you love me.”

Rodney pulled back to look at him. “It is, though,” he said, seriously. “One of many reasons.”

“Cool,” said John, and kissed him.

“ _Ahem_.”

They sprang apart to find Carson standing in the waiting room doorway.

“You’re smiling,” said Rodney. “You wouldn’t smile if you had bad news… would you?”

The doctor’s smile widened. “I never thought I’d have news like this when I finished medical school.”

“Just say it, Carson!”

“All right, then. Congratulations, John, you’re pregnant.”

“Really?” the colonel breathed.

“Aye,” said Carson. “About three weeks along, I figure. Now, I’ve got a list of dietary suggestions and things you’ll want to watch out for, given your unique – when you’re not busy, of course.”

John, who had pulled Rodney in for a long, deep kiss, pulled away reluctantly. “Sorry, Carson,” he said, but the doctor just shook his head. 

“Off with you both. We can talk about all of this later.”

“Thanks. Maybe, much later?”

Carson laughed. “Go.”

THE END


End file.
